


Snowbi Wan

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: A rare snow fell and Anakin and young Shmi make Obi Wan a snowman





	Snowbi Wan

Anakin and five year old Shmi walked into their apartment to try to drag Obi Wan out. During the night, a rare snow fell and it was still snowing. In the morning, Anakin and Shmi went outside to enjoy it. Obi Wan had objected because the cold bothers him. Anakin was disappointed because he really wanted Obi Wan with them. As practiced, Shmi walked over to Obi Wan who was curled up under a blanket on the couch watching television.

"Hello sweetheart," Obi Wan said to his daughter before turning to his husband. "Love." 

Anakin smiled and sat beside Obi Wan and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Daddy, it's not fair that you won't come out and play with me and dad. You should come out. We have a surprise for you."

Obi Wan raised an eyebrow, knowing Anakin, it wouldn't necessarily be a good surprise. "What kind of surprise?"

"Relax, it's not a bad surprise," Anakin laughed, sensing Obi Wan's feelings through their bond. "But we would really love it if you came and joined us."

"Please Daddy," Shmi pleaded with a pout that Obi Wan knew was a learned behavior from Anakin especially when he turned to look at his husband who was giving him the same look. The pleas and pouts warmed his heart and he could not refuse either one of them. 

"Ok. Not for long though," he warned as he got up. Anakin followed him into the bedroom. 

"Thank you," Anakin said meaning every word of it. 

"The two of you are going to kill me. I cannot believe you taught her that pout. You know it makes me unable to say no," Obi Wan said pretending to be annoyed. 

Anakin laughed and put his arms around his bundled up husband. "Oh love, that's exactly why. You don't have to stay long."

"I'll stay a bit but you have to promise to warm me up when we get back," Obi Wan told him.

Anakin laughed. "That is something I can happily promise. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Obi Wan said giving him a kiss. After a bit of kissing, they grabbed Shmi and went outside. Anakin squeezed Obi Wan's hand as they walked through the snow. They passed many young jedis playing in the snow-making snowmen and snow angels. After a few more minutes, Anakin put his hands over Obi Wan's eyes. 

"Now you're blinding me?"

"Just shush. Shmi put the finishing touches on it." She did as told and smiled.

"Ok, here is your surprise," Anakin said removing his hands from Obi Wan's eyes. Obi Wan's heart stopped. 

"You made a snowman that looks like me," Obi Wan said with a smile.

"I call it a SnowbiWan," Anakin replied happily. Obi Wan loved it.

"It was daddy's idea," Shmi told Obi Wan. "Do you like it?"

Obi Wan bent down to hug his daughter. "I love it. Thank you." Anakin joined the hug.

"I love you both." Anakin went to get someone to take a family picture of them with Snowbi Wan. 

"This is my new favorite picture," Obi Wan told Anakin looking at it after it was taken. 

"Mine too," Anakin said giving Obi Wan a kiss. Obi Wan took a ball of snow he had secretly picked up and threw it at his husband. The Kenobi family had a snowball fight which lasted about thirty minutes. After each of them was thoroughly soaking wet, they went to their apartment. After making sure Shmi took a hot bath, Anakin pulled Obi Wan into the shower with him and warmed him up as promised.


End file.
